Talk About True Love
by Alex35014
Summary: Nat wakes up sick, but could it possibly be something worse? Oneshot


Nat was still really tired one morning when he woke up, as if he hadn't slept at all. At first, he thought nothing of it. Until he tried to think of what day of the week it was, but couldn't get it. Again, he thought nothing of it. Every day seemed the same, anyways. He got out of bed and walked straight into the wall as he tried leaving his room. His brother woke up.

"Nat, what are you doing?"

"I was walking out of the room when I walked straight into the door."

"Nat, that's a wall, not a door."

"Totally what I meant. I think."

"Nat, are you ok?" Alex asked, looking a little concerned.

"I'm fine, Alex. I'm just not feeling great, that's all."

"What do you mean 'not feeling great'?"

"I just mean that…hold that thought." He said as he ran into the bathroom. At 17, Alex knew well enough what his brother was doing in there. He hopped out of his own bed and went to get their dad.

"Dad, Nat's sick."

"Really?"

"Considering he just ran into the bathroom mid-conversation, I'd say so."

"Maybe he just really had to go." Leave it to dad to be clueless.

"Dad, he walked into a wall and said it was a door."

That doesn't sound like Nat at all. I better go check on him." Mr. Wolff said, and het got up and went into the bathroom where Nat was. He found Nat leaning over the toilet.

"Alex says you aren't feeling well."

"What was his first clue? It's probably just a small bug, dad."

"Nat, what else are you experiencing?"

"Nothing. I woke up, was still really tired, and I walked into a wall."

"Alex said that you first said that you walked into a door."

"I'm tired, ok, give me a break." He turned his head and threw up into the toilet again. "By the way, what day of the week is it?"

"It's Thursday, Nat. You should know that. You never forget what day it is. I'm worried about you. The doctors said to watch out for stuff like this when we had to take you a couple of years back. This is really sounding like…"

"Dad, it's just a bug! I'm fine!"

"Alright, but you aren't going to school today." Nat just nodded his head. When he finally felt he had gotten everything out of his system, he tried to stand up, but found that his legs wouldn't support him.

"Nat, this really is worrying me. Once Alex gets off to school, we're taking you to the hospital. I want you checked out. Better safe than sorry." Nat grumbled. His dad had been worried about him ever since that one doctor visit that ended in a hospitalization. No, this was just a bug; it had nothing to do with that.

Alex got off to school, promising to tell everyone what was going on. Mr. Wolff got Nat down to the car and drove him to the hospital. He filled out all the paperwork, while Nat started complaining about a cramp in his fingers. Mr. Wolff added that to the list of problems on the paperwork. He turned it in, and they both sat, waiting. Finally, a doctor called for Nat Wolff. Mr. Wolff helped Nat into the room, and the doctors started asking questions. Nat kept swearing it was just a bug, but they still took him to run other tests. While waiting for the results, Nat was told that he was going to be admitted to the hospital. They got him a room and put him into his bed, where he immediately fell asleep. Out in the hall, Mr. Wolff and the doctor were talking.

"Now, how long has Nat been having these symptoms?"

"He only started showing them this morning. My younger son came and told me that Nat was sick. He told me that Nat had run into a wall, saying that it was a door, and that he then ran into the bathroom, where I found him."

"It seems pretty fast, but we have seen stranger cases, especially being he does have a history."

"He will be ok, won't he?"

It's hard to say. He may even be right; it may just be a bug. But we need to wait for the results before we can decide anything."

"Thank you, doctor." Mr. Wolff said and he went back into Nat's room. He decided that he needed to sit with Nat, so that Nat wasn't alone, especially if it did end up being the worst case scenario. As 3:15 rolled around, he decided to call Alex and let him know what was going on. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed Alex's speed dial button.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Alex. How was school?"

"Boring as ever. How's Nat?"

"We're still at the hospital, waiting for the results of his tests. The doctor said that might take a couple of days. I'll be home later tonight. There should be some money on the table if you want to order some pizza or something."

"Thanks, dad. Would it be ok if I invited the band over too?" Even though he was seventeen, he didn't want to be left alone, especially being he was worried about Nat.

"Of course."

"Thanks dad. Talk to you later. Call me if there's any news."

"You'll be the first to know…well, actually the second, cause I'll know before you…ok, third if you count Nat…or fourth, cause the doctors will know…"

"I get it dad, as soon as you hear anything, you'll tell me."

"You got it. See you later tonight."

"See you." Alex hung up. He then called the rest of the band, inviting them over. He told them he'd be ordering pizza. The only one not coming was Rosalina, and that was because she was going out on a date with her boyfriend, Manni. None of the band liked him. There were times they even thought that Rosalina didn't like him. But she had to have. She was dating him.

It was around nine when Mr. Wolff came home. Everyone asked if there was any news and how Nat was.

"There's been no news. They said it might take a couple of days, depending on how apparent the problem was. Nat slept the entire time I was there. As I was leaving, he woke up. Then he just fell back asleep after I told him I was leaving and he said bye."

"He will be ok, won't he Mr. Wolff?" Cooper asked.

"He's Nat, of course he'll be ok. I just took him today to make sure it wasn't anything serious. Call it a father's worry." Everyone laughed and went back to their videogames. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but it was clear that things just weren't he same without Nat there. Mr. Wolff realized how worried they all actually were.

"You guys just want to spend the night here? I can call you parents and get it cleared, if you guys want." He asked, and everyone shouted that they would, thanks. He made the calls. Nobody's parents objected. He had just put the phone down from making the last call when the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Wolff. It's Rosalina."

"Hello Rosalina. What can I do for you?"

"I was just calling to check up on Nat. I know Alex said that he was still in the hospital. Is he alright?"

"We don't know anything for certain, yet. The doctors just kept him so they could keep an eye on him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mr. Wolff. How's Alex handling it?"

"He's doing alright. The guys are sleeping over, which he seemed happy about."

"That's good. He needs a night with the guys. He's probably really worried about Nat."

"I think you're right, Rosalina. You know, you're still more than welcome to come over. Alex would probably love to see you."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolff, but I think I'll just stay home this time. I think Alex needs a guy's night."

"That's alright. Well, I better go check on the guys. Knowing them, they're probably already hungry again."

"Probably. Bye, Mr. Wolff. Oh, and will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you tell Nat I asked about him?"

"Of course. It'll make him happy to hear you asked. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Mr. Wolff went back in and got the guys some more food. None of them objected. The next day everyone got off to school and Mr. Wolff went back to the hospital. When he got there, a doctor was coming out of Nat's room.

"Mr. Wolff, I'm glad we caught you. We got the results back."

"And? Is Nat ok?"

"I'm afraid not. The symptoms made us suspicious, so we ran a test. Nat is suffering from Chronic Kidney Failure."

Mr. Wolff picked the entire band up after school and drove them to the hospital to see Nat. The only one who couldn't come was Rosalina. Again, Manni had made plans for them. Plus everyone knew that he disliked Nat in general. They all got there and went up to Nat's room. Nat was sitting there, awake.

"Hey guys." He said as they walked in. Everyone muttered hi. "You guys act like I'm dying."

"Nat, you might be. If they don't find you a donor..." Cooper started saying, but Nat cut him off.

"It'll work out. I'm not too worried."

"Nat, this is serious. The doctors said that if they can't find a donor soon, there's no guarantee that you'll make it. They can't even judge how long you have." Mr. Wolff said.

"But I can't afford to think like that. If I do, I'll just sink into a depression, and then what's the point of living? I just take it one day at a time, and have hope that they'll find someone."

"What about Alex or you, Mr. Wolff?" Thomas asked.

"We thought about that, Thomas. However, Alex is a year too young to be a donor and with me having a heavy history of heart problems, they say that they wouldn't want to risk putting that into Nat."

"Isn't there anyone else?" Mr. Wolff shook his head.

"I'm sorry, guys. We've tried everything we can think of. They've got Nat's name on a list, but there's no guarantee they'll find a donor in time." The room suddenly went really quiet. Nat started asking questions about school and how the sleep over went the night before. That eased the tension. Mr. Wolff suddenly remembered his promise to Rosalina and told Nat that she had called asking how he was. Nat seemed slightly more cheerful after that. Soon, everyone said that they had to return home, to get a head start on all the homework they had. Cooper wanted to do a couple of hours of rehearsals on Saturday, and who really wanted to spend their entire Sunday doing homework? They all promised to visit Nat again, and left. A few hours later, Nat had just leaned back and closed his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. He looked up to see Rosalina standing there.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey Rosalina. Good to see you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come with the rest of the guys. Manni made plans again, or I would have."

"Probably wouldn't like that you're here, now. He hates me about as much as we all hated Bobby Love." That got Rosalina to laugh.

"No, he wasn't very happy when I told him that he had to go home, because I wanted to come see you. He insisted on bringing me. But he'll have to deal with it. You're my best friend, and I wasn't going to not see you when you needed a friend the most."

"Thanks, Rosalina. That means a lot."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, cramps, a little bit of chest pain, which they said is fluid building up around the lining of my heart. They've got my name on a list to look for a donor, but so far no luck."

"What about your family?"

"Dad has too heavy of a history of heart problems and Alex is too young by a year."

"Any other family who could help you?" Nat just shook his head. A small tear slid down Rosalina's face. Nat reached up and wiped it away.

"Hey, no crying. They'll find a donor. It'll work out." He said, but his voice showed some doubt.

"You're just saying that. You're as worried as I am."

"Yeah…Rosalina…in case they don't find a donor…"

"Nat, I don't want to think about that."

"Neither do I, but we both agree that it is possible. And in case of the worst, I want…"

"No! Nat Wolff, you will get better! They will find a donor for you!" She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She hugged him and was openly sobbing into his shoulder. He just wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok. I won't talk about it. Just don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." She got up and wiped her tears away.

"I know you do. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's ok. You're just worried, that's all."

"Yeah. Well, I better get going. Manni's waiting downstairs."

"Wouldn't want to upset your boyfriend." Nat said with a small chuckle. She smiled.

"He means well, he just doesn't know how best to show it."

"As long as you're happy, Rosalina."

"I'll be happier when you're back home, safe." She said, and then leaned down, kissed him on the cheek, and walked to the door. As soon as she reached it, Nat spoke.

"You know, Manni wouldn't be too happy with you for that." She stopped and turned to face me.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Get some rest, Nat." She said and left. Nat smiled. She was definitely a piece of work.

Days passed, and still there was no donor. Everyone was getting nervous. The fifth day after everyone's first visit, Nat fell asleep and they couldn't wake him up. He was still alive. It almost seemed like a light coma. When the doctors came to check on him, it became routine for them to leave shaking their heads. They clearly had lost hope. Even with Nat asleep, Mr. Wolff and Alex kept coming to see Nat. Finally, a week after the band's first visit, a donor was found. Nat was rushed to the operating room, where the completely failed kidneys were removed, and the donated kidney was put in. Nat returned home a couple of days later. Everyone was glad to see him home.

The only one not there was Rosalina.

***Fifteen years later***

Alex stood up and tapped a spoon against his glass, getting everyone's attention.

"You know, when Cooper came up to me today and told me that I was expected to make a speech tonight, I looked at him and said 'You come to me the day before my brother's wedding and ask me to make a speech?'. Apparently I've been told about it for weeks. You think I'd have remembered it." People laughed.

"But seriously, I'm honored that Nat would pick me to be his best man. Fifteen years ago, that almost seemed impossible. For those of you here who may not know, fifteen years ago, Nat suffered from Chronic Kidney Failure. Dad and I were in the hall, and a nurse had just told us that we ought to go in and say our goodbyes to him when the doctor came running, saying that a donor was found, and that Nat could still be saved if he was moved immediately. Of course dad and I got out of the way and let the doctors do their stuff. Dad and I started making the phone calls to the band. The first person we called was the girl who's now sitting next to my brother. She didn't answer the call. It wasn't that uncommon, usually, because she had been spending a lot of time with her boyfriend, Manni. By the way, Rosalina, what did you ever see in him?"

Everyone laughed again and Rosalina shrugged her shoulders.

"That aside, everyone came to see him. The doctor told us that when they got him into the operation, his kidneys had completely failed. If they hadn't gotten the donor when they did, Nat wouldn't have made it through the night. But a donor was found, though they chose to remain anonymous. Something about not wanting the press to make a big deal about them or something. I can respect that. But Nat recovered, he came home, and was still the obnoxious older brother that he always was. We all know of course that I got the looks of the family, so I guess he had to get some personality."

More laughter, and this time, Rosalina leaned over and whispered something to Nat, who laughed.

"Hey! There will be no secrets during my best man speech!"

"Fine. I was just telling Nat that if your head got any bigger, we wouldn't have room for the guests in here." That got the whole room laughing.

"Ten push-ups!"

"You can't make me do push-ups, Alex. It was bad enough you made me do them when Nat went on that trip with David."

"Nobody asked you! I'm finishing my speech now." He looked back at the crowd.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Nat recovered. Four years after this, Nat and Rosalina started dating again. It took you two long enough. The band groaned at all the PDA and mushy talk, but we couldn't have been happier for you two." The rest of the band, who of course were all guests, shouted their agreement.

"So to finish up, Nat and Rosalina, congratulations. The Wolff family is proudly getting a wonderful new addition to the family."

Everyone clapped as Nat and Rosalina both got up and hugged Alex. Nat sat back down, but Rosalina remained standing, and asked for the mic from Alex.

"I know it's a little out of the ordinary, but I have something I'd like to say. And it starts with a video clip. Patty, you ready?"

"When you are!"

"Roll it!"

_Nat: What are you watching?_

_Rosalina: It's George Lopez doing stand-up comedy. Oh, he's hysterical. I can't believe we get to meet him next week at the kidney benefit._

_Nat: Yeah, he's cool_

_Rosalina: Did you know he was sick with a kidney disease, and his wife gave him her kidney?"_

_Nat: Wow._

_Rosalina: I know! Talk about true love, huh._

_Nat: Yeah…But…Rosalina? If the person you love doesn't actually need your kidney_

_Rosalina laughs_

The clip ended.

"For those of you who've never seen the rest of that documentary, I was not laughing at Nat, but at something that George Lopez had said in his act." She looked at Nat.

"By now you're probably wondering why I had this clip play, right Nat?"

"Basically, but I've never understood what you do. I just kind of go with it."

"Well, I played it as a build up to what I have to tell you. I still have one secret I've kept from you." Everyone gasps and Nat's jaw drops. He quickly pulls it up.

"And what exactly is that secret?" He asked. Rosalina lifted the hem of her shirt slightly, enough to reveal an old scar on her side. Nat looked confused.

"Where'd you get that scar? All these years that I've known you, I've never seen that scar before."

"I've had it for fifteen years, Nat." Nat looks even more confused, but then realized what she was saying.

"Rosalina Tai, you aren't telling me that you…"he said, putting a hand on his own side, where he, too, had a scar from the surgery to put the donated kidney in. Rosalina nodded. Nat stood up, took her in his arms, spun her around, and kissed her. Everyone awwhed and clapped. Alex quickly grabbed the mic and looked at the crowd.

"Wow. Talk about true love, huh."

**I don't know why, but I always thought that this would be a kind of cool scenario to see happen. First attempt at a oneshot and from the third person perspective. While you're down here, might as well leave a review. You know you want to :)**


End file.
